Falling For A Weasley
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Shipping I did for a fan - Femslash? I think it's called that - anyway yeah. Hermione has fallen for a Weasley, but not the one most expected. AU. Written by Sevvie. I do not own HP - borrowing characters.


Hermione couldn't believe it – she had fallen for a Weasley. Oh, and not just any Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley's. Most – like Harry assumed she was head over heels for Ronald, but no, she fancied Ginevra Weasley. What was not to fancy? Ginny was headstrong, very pretty, ambitious, and intelligent. Hermione knew it was okay to like girls, many Wizards and Witches are bisexual if not completely gay, hell, even Albus Dumbledore liked his own sex. She huffed and tossed the book she was reading down, admitting defeat that she couldn't read when so many thoughts were going through her head.

She had slowly been accepting the fact that she liked Ginny, but today had completely gone overboard. Ginny was talking to Dean about something along the lines of Quidditch – Hermione wasn't paying much attention, when Ginny giggled about something and nudged Hermione, when Hermione glanced over, she had turned pitch red. It would've gone unnoticed if Lavender hadn't blurted out 'Why're you blushing?' Everyone had halted conversation and stared over at her. She froze and before she knew it, her feet was taking her to the library – her sanctuary, where she had been all day from breakfast until now – nearing seven at night, she skipped lunch and was a bit famished, as well as perched, but she kept ignoring her stomach every chapter after telling herself 'I'll go get something to eat after this chapter'

She finally pushed out of her chair and crossed the room to leave the library, running smack into a girl and causing that girl to drop the books she held. Hermione flushed in embarrassment, crouching down and picking up the 'Quidditch Through The Ages' book and handed it back to the girl, whom Hermione recognized as the center of her thoughts when she glanced up – Ginny Weasley. Hermione stood straight and smiled at the girl, they were now the same height, with Voldemort being destroyed the year before, Hermione – now Nineteen – was back for her 7th year of Hogwarts, and Ginny came back to school – but was moved up to 7th year – and eighteen.

"Hermione! We've all been worried, this is where you've been all day?" Ginny asked. Hermione opened her mouth, but then snapped it shut, trying to think of what to say. When nothing came to mind, a silence had fell between the two, and Ginny finally spoke again. "We didn't see you at lunch, are you hungry? We could go to the kitchens and get a snack?" She offered. Hermione nodded her head and after Ginny placed her books she was returning on Madam Pince's desk, they both began their silent voyage towards the kitchens.

When the two finally entered the kitchens, Hermione took a stool and an offered mug of Butterbeer from a smiling house elf, sipping at it and hoping the comfortable silence between the two would stay just that – silent. No such luck with a Weasley however. Ginny sat down on the stool and smiled over at Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine." Hermione muttered over the rim of her glass.

"Hermione, you've been acting different, especially around me… is this because I'm Ron's sister?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione gasped, putting the mug down.

"Well, everyone says you two are going to—"

"We're not."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just heard rumo—"

"They're just that – rumors, Ginny."

"Right, sorry."

Hermione frowned. "No, it's fine, Ginny. It's just, I like you and it feels so awkward to be around you, knowing you don't like me – since I know you like guys, Dean, Harry, and the other guys you dated—" Hermione blurted, stopping by shutting her mouth closed and widening her eyes. She glared down at the house-elf who was staring with wide eyes, a bit frightened. "You veritaserum'd me, Ginny!"

Ginny curled her lips into a smirk. "That I did."

Hermione glanced over at, her eyebrow quirked. "Wh—" she began to ask, but was interrupted by Ginny pushed their lips together. Hermione reciprocated, her cheeks heating up.

When they pulled away, Hermione smiled shyly at Ginny and glanced at her lap. "I like you too, Hermione."

"Then why ask about Ro—"

"To see if you'd tell me yourself."

"Oh…"

"It's understandable though. Now we both know, right?" Ginny asked, placing her hand atop Hermione's.

Hermione turned her palm and intertwined their fingers. "Right." She replied, beaming.


End file.
